The present disclosure applies to drilling and workover during coiled tubing operations for both oil and gas sectors. Monitoring coiled tubing during operation can be an essential part of ensuring successful operations. Coiled tubing string alloy can be delicate compared to other conditional drilling, and workover tools and can require continuous monitoring and evaluation of the string before failure. Coiled tubing can have various types of failures and failure points, including where the tubing is engaged near the spool for deployment into a hole and points at which the coiled tubing encounters turns or bends or may otherwise be stressed. Stresses to tubing can be physical or chemical. Conventional systems may have single camera systems and non-integrated systems for monitoring coiled tubing operations.